The intent of the proposed investigation is to correlate the optimal temperature for growth and respiratory activity with the compositions of helical and nonhelical segments of 16s and 23s rRNA's from selected psychrophilic, mesophilic, and thermophilic prokaryotes. In addition, the thermal stabilities of these rRNA's at particular ionic strengths and hydrogen ion concentrations will be measured.